mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Ultimate Marvel Mayhem II
| image = File:UMM2.jpeg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Brandonb | link = | size = 14 Players (Medium) | startdate = July 13, 2009 | winningfaction = Secret Alliance | roster = #, player #Limey #Merkal #Shadow #Fox (Einkil) #Seahorse #Dawg #Grimtooth #Cute Psycho Bunny #Joe's Student #JarZe #SparrowHawk #Prince_Marth85 (CherryLane) #Unreality #Zoro | first = The Merkal | last = seahorse | mvp = - | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Brandonb based on Marvel Comics heroes and villians. It began on July 13, 2009 and ended in a Secret Alliance win in D3 (July 21st). Game Mechanics Rules The Day/Night: BOTH last about 24 hours (whenever the timer ends). During the day, everyone votes for someone to be lynched. Timer: Ends will be AT the hour. Example: 1:59 would still be ok, but at the tick of 2:00 the day would have ended. The Night: It will be about 20 hours for receiving PMs, and we must have all PMs in by that time. The post will be written and go up w/ in the next 4hrs. The timer will dictate when the exact ending time is. Addressing the Host: For any questions or comments or anything else that is addressed towards the host, please color the text in red so that it will be easier for me to identify. Thank you smile.gif In the event of a Tie Lynch Vote: Both players will be killed Blocks: Will not have any effect on RIDs and will NOT be mentioned in any post. It will be as if the initial action never occurred. The blocked player will be privately informed that they were blocked, but not by what role. Blocks will stay in effect during the night they were initiated AND the following day. Blocking abilities Trump everything else in the event of a paradox. Guide to Mafia: Please consult Unreality's guide for all further specifics about Mafia-type games. Role Description The Super Villains Some of the most powerful beings ever have joined together to prove themselves stronger than all the Heroes combined, and share world domination (yes, they have serious overcompensation issues). But when you're dealing with a group this greedy... there's bound to be betrayal. One random member among them has secretly joined with a Hero, in a quest to rule supreme over all others. As a group they get to make one kill each night (they must choose which member of their BTSC will carry out the attack). They have BTSC and win as the last faction standing. The BTSC Villains know the ID of Mister Sinister. *Dr Doom (Victor Von Doom):(Starts with BTSC) The second most intelligent character in the entire Marvel Universe, and among the most powerful, as been brought back for a second chance. Any day but not two in a row, he may use his incredible power to stop the lynch of any player IF his incredible intellect is able to RID his target. **The ability is considered to be used only if it is successful. **The saved player will not have their ID revealed publicly for that lynch. **Must have the RID PMed to the host before the end of the day. **He may submit multiple RIDs (1 for each player) pending the lynch results. **This ability cannot be blocked. *Venom (Mac Gargan):(Starts with BTSC) The Alien Symbiote has found a new host, and a new diabolical bloodthirsty killer has risen. Each night Venom may choose a player to bond with. But bonding to these strong willed Super Heroes is more difficult than with normal humans. So it takes two consecutive successful attempts before he can fully bond. During the first attempt, Venom leaves a lasting impression on his victim. Venom PMs a message and the target’s name to the host. A host passes on the message to the target ASAP. Once the target receives the message, they may not make any more posts for the rest of the night, or they will exhaust themselves and DIE.. If Venom successfully bonds with the same player again the following night, he will kill that player. (A save may prevent the initial attack or the second attack). **If Venom is blocked at night, his message will still go through, but the bonding action will not be successful. *Carnage (Cletus Kasady):(Starts with BTSC) Incredible power combined with violent insanity. Each night Carnage paints a message about whatever he likes on billboards using the blood from innocent civilians. These messages will be announced in the night post. He may also string up a player of his choosing who will not be able to act during that night. *Mister Sinister (Nathaniel Essex): Knows the identities of all the Super Villains and wins with them. However, Mister Sinister does not start with BTSC because is busy on his own developing a genetic experiment to enhance himself in order to take down Apocalypse. Once a Villain dies, Sinister may be recruited into the Villain BTSC and use the deceased body to genetically add their ability to himself. **May only be used once. **If spied (at any time) he uses his telepthic ability to appear as ‘Spidey’. ---- Independents Apocalypse (En Sabah Nur): (Objective is to be the last one standing) *Having absorbed the power cosmic from The Surfer into his augmentations. Apocalypse can analyze and manipulate matter and energy, and molecularly restructure or animate matter at will, even transmuting elements or creating objects. He can project energy in various forms for offensive and defensive use. He also has telepathic ability, including mind-reading. Each night he may take both of the following main two actions; **1-choose a player to mind read and learn their role PLUS how to copy their ‘original unique’ ability. Apocalypse is the only one that is able to ID the members of the Secret Alliance through his mind reading ability. (this does not kill his target, and Apoc is not subject to the limitations of any ability he gains (with the exception of Dr. Doom's lynch stopper). IF he targets a villain, he will only gain the kill ability if he targets that night’s chosen killer. IF he targets Iron Man, he will gain the ability of the distinct armor that Iron Man is wearing that night). OR instead, any night but not two in a row he may become invincible for the night OR following day, but his ID will be revealed if he is subject to death from either occasion. **2-in addition to ability #1 he may use one of his collected abilities on any chosen target. **Apocalypse is invincible for the first night and day. **If he steals Dr. Doom’s ability, he will be shown as being saved by Dr. Doom in the post. **If spied, he influences the spy-er to only see him as ‘Spidey’. **If blocked on an odd night, ability #1 will be the one that is blocked (except for the 1st night). If blocked on an even night, the second ability will be blocked. ---- The Secret Alliance: (They have BTSC, Objective is to be the last two one standing) *One Super Hero and one Super Villain made a deal, that they would secretly defect from their respective groups and join forces to win this battle on their own. This independent faction has an additional ability to save (never the same player 2X in a row, & must specify which member will carry out the saving action), AND an additional secret ability. **If either is spied, then they show up as they normally would individually. **A successful save will appear to be made by 'Spidey' **The secret ability...will be revealed publicly for the first member of the Secret Alliance to be Lynched, but nothing will be revealed if the second member is lynched. ---- The Super Heroes One of the greatest Super Hero alliances to have ever existed. Their jobs are to rid the world of the menaces that threaten them, and restore order. They win as the last faction Standing *Spiderman (Peter Parker): Picks a target to protect each night. Cannot pick the same target to save twice in a row. Gains BTSC with The Scarlet Spider if there is any form of interaction between them (If The SS and Spiderman choose to save the same player, or if Spiderman chooses to save The SS, or visa versa.) Spiderman and The SS’s successful saves will be ambiguous in the night posts unless they meet. **Cannot successfully save Susan Storm. **If spied just appears to be ‘Spidey’ *The Scarlet Spider (Benjamin Reilly): Picks a target to protect each night. Cannot pick the same target to save twice in a row. Gains BTSC with Spiderman if there is any form of interaction between them (If The SS and Spiderman choose to save the same player, or if Spiderman chooses to save The SS, or visa versa.) Spiderman and The SS’s successful saves will be ambiguous in the night posts unless they meet. Cannot successfully save Captain America. **If spied just appears to be ‘Spidey’ *Iron Man (Tony Stark): Over the years, Tony Stark has assembled a great collection of various armors. Each night, in an effort to “keep things interesting,” Tony wears a different suit to fight in. **Night: **1-Classic Suit (saving) **2-Stealth suit (Spy) **3-S.K.I.N. armor (block action) **4-War Machine (killing) **5&beyond-Choice of any previous armor (but not the same two nights in a row). **Then Iron Man may select a player to use it against (including himself). *Captain America (Steven Rogers): The Greatest soldier ever. Captain America has incredible agility and fighting ability. And recently, thanks to Tony Stark, he obtained a new shield that helps him remotely gather intelligence. Each night he may stealthily track down and spy upon a particular player using his shield, though he must get within 100 yards to do so. (PMs the Host the name of a player each night, and the Host PMs the role following the night post). *Ghost Rider (Johnny Blaze): Having made a deal with the devil, during the night Johnny Blaze becomes an incredible and unstoppable force known as Ghost Rider. Only during the day, in the form of Johnny Blaze, is he susceptible to death. However, his interference is not appreciated by the Celestials, so if at any time he gets 50% or more of the vote against him (this includes the influence of the Punisher ability), he will die. Ghost Rider’s vote counts as zero (though the Punisher may still gain from predicting Ghost Rider’s actions). During any night but not two in a row, Ghost Rider may summon hellfire to incapacitate a chosen player for the night. *The Thing (Benjamin Grimm): Any DAY but not two in a row, he may choose a player to kidnap and run off with for up to 48 hours (One night and one day cycle, takes effect at the end of the day that the PM is received). The Thing must PM me the player's name before the day post goes up. That kidnapped player AND the Thing may not use any night ability or day power or vote, and will only able make only 1 post each (If the kidnapped player chooses to make more than one post, or chooses to make a vote that will not count, then It’s CLOBBER’N TIME… and the player will be unable to act for an additional 24 hours... same goes for The Thing). The kidnapped player and the Thing will still be subject to the lynch AND night actions during the Kidnap. This will not be mentioned in any post. **The Thing may release the target and return to voting/posting at any time. **The Thing cannot kidnap himself. **If blocked at night, the Thing would not be able to initiate a kidnap the following day, and/or would be forced to release anyone he was currently holding. *The Punisher (Frank Castle): Not having true powers like the rest of the cast, The Punisher must be more careful. Each night he can set traps by making (1/4)*n different predictions about what specific night actions will take place (Role-Y will choose Player-X, and may not predict any sort of inactivity). For each trap that he lays correctly, the role that falls for the trap will lose their vote the following day, and The Punisher gets that additional vote in the following day’s lynch as his own. If he gets all predictions correct, he will have perfectly orchestrated his traps, and be safe for the night in addition to the additional votes that he gained. (the results of 1/4*n will always be rounded down but never equal less than 1, n=number of living players going into the night) **If blocked, he loses all guesses. *The Human Torch (Johnny Storm): A wild vigilante who kills for the Innocents, and brother to Susan Storm (The Invisible Woman). The Human torch has the ability to fry someone any night but not two in a row. However, if his sister Susan is successfully attacked on the night that Johnny is attacking someone, then Johhny abandons his initial target and kills the player that is targeting his sister (only applies to Venom if it's the second attempt). If his sister is attacked on a night where Johnny is inactive, he will just save her and will not kill the attacker. Johnny may not target Susan to kill. (knows the ID of the Invisible Woman) *The Invisible Woman (Susan Storm): Sister to Johnny Storm (The Human Torch). As long as the Johnny is alive, Susan cannot be killed. However, if her brother dies, she becomes a vengeful maniac gaining the following ability. Any night but not two in a row, the Invisible Woman may choose to do only one of the two following actions: **1- Act as a stealthy vigilante, and kill a chosen player to avenge her brother. **2- Use her ability to create force fields and act as a bodyguard to a chosen player.*(see spoiler for details) ---- Info revealed at end of game: Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction *seahorse - - SA *grimtooth - Spider - SA Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster Celestial: Brandonb the Punisher (host) #Limey - Venom - killed by The Celestial Punisher D1 #The Merkal - Thing - killed by The Super Villains N1 #Shadow - Sinister-turned-Venom - killed by Apocalypse N3 #Ein/FOX - Captain America - killed by Secret Alliance D3 #seahorse - Carnage - SA #Dawg - Iron Man - killed by Secret Alliance D2 #grimtooth - Scarlet Spider - SA - Lynched D3 #CPB - Spiderman - killed by Apocalypse N2 #JS - The Punisher - killed by The Celestial Punisher D1 #JarZe - Ghost Rider - dismissed by The Celestial Punisher D3 #sparrowhawk - Apocalypse - Lynched D3 #CL/Prince Marth - Human Torch - killed by The Celestial Punisher D2 #Unreality - Dr. Doom - killed at end #Zoro - Invisible Woman - killed by The Super Villains N3 Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Era 3 Category:Games